sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
D. C. Douglas
| birth_place = Berkeley, California | residence = Los Angeles, California | nationality = American | education = Estelle Harman Actor's Workshop | occupation = Actor, voice actor, director, writer, editor | years_active =1977-present | agent = Abrams Artists Agency (voiceover) Daniel Hoff & Associates (theatrical) | notable_works = Resident Evil as Albert Wesker Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect 3 as Legion Transformers: Rescue Bots as Chase | height = 6 ft 2 in | website = }} D. C. Douglas (born February 6, 1966) is an American actor, voice actor, director, writer and editor. Early life Douglas was born in Berkeley, California. His father was a salesman and his mother was an artist as well as a writer. His grandparents were vaudeville performers. His grandmother, Grace Hathaway, continued in burlesque as a dancer and his grandfather, Joe Miller, became known in San Francisco for his talks at the Theosophy Lodge and his weekly walks through Golden Gate Park. Career Theatre, film and television Douglas performed on stage in the San Francisco Bay Area in the late 1970s and early 1980s, moving to Los Angeles in 1985 to study at the Estelle Harman Actors Workshop. In Los Angeles, he co-founded the improvisation troupe Section Eight, and was a member of Theatre of NOTE. In 1996, he landed a small role in Boston Common, an NBC pilot. When the show was picked up for a season he returned in ten additional episodes as the character D.C., the antagonist to Hedy Burress's character. That same year, Douglas wrote, produced and starred in Falling Words, his first festival film short. In subsequent years he wrote, produced and directed The Eighth Plane, an anti-Scientology gangster film short and Freud and Darwin Sitting in a Tree, about cousin marriage and Lewis Henry Morgan. In 2005, Douglas's film short, Duck, Duck, Goose!, played film festivals worldwide and received awards for the Best Short from the Seattle's True Independent Film Festival (STIFF) and Best Actor from the Trenton Film Festival. His 2009 CGI film short, The Crooked Eye starring Fay Masterson and narrated by Academy Award winner Linda Hunt, played festivals around the world and won awards for Best Narration (STIFF), Best Screenplay (HDFest - New York) and Best Animated Short (Red Rock Film Festival) Film credits include Black Ops with Lance Henriksen, Universal Remote: The Movie with Charles Q. Murphy, the cult surprise Sharknado 2, and Helen Alone with Daniel Baldwin; Hallmark Channel TV movie Final Approach with Dean Cain; and the Lindsay Lohan "comeback" film Labor Pains on the ABC Family channel. Television credits include The Bold and the Beautiful, 24, Star Trek: Enterprise, NYPD Blue, ER, Charmed, Without a Trace among others. He most recently appeared in CBS's NCIS, Criminal Minds, ABC's Castle, Comedy Central's Workaholics and Fox's Raising Hope. In 2013, Douglas was cast as a serial killer in Apocalypse Kiss and changed his appearance to look similar to Resident Evil villain Albert Wesker. The producers were fans of the video game franchise. Douglas has also worked with The Asylum since 2002, having appeared in seven films, including Sharknado 2 (as "Bud" the sewer worker) and Isle of the Dead (as "Aiden Wexler" - another Resident Evil inspired role) on the SyFy network. Voice-over His voice-over career encompasses video games, television and radio commercials, film and voice-matching celebrities like Val Kilmer and Kevin Spacey. Voice over credits include The Master in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer video game, Albert Wesker in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Resident Evil 5 and Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Raven in Tekken 6, AWACS Ghost Eye in Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation, Commandant Alexei in Tales of Vesperia, Legion in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3, Grimoire Noir in Nier, Hector Birtwhistle (H.B.) in Xenoblade Chronicles X, as well as several national campaigns (including the GEICO Celebrity campaign from 2006–08, the McDonald's Be the Sizzle campaign from 2009–2010, Radio Shack's Holiday Hero campaign in 2010, and a 2014 Experian spots featuring Douglas and SpongeBob SquarePants voice Tom Kenny as computers ). Douglas is the voice of Chase in The Hub's Transformers: Rescue Bots, Dylas in Rune Factory 4. Douglas also voices Azrael in the video game BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma and Coburn in Ubisoft's racing game The Crew. In 2016 he wrote, edited and directed an animated short, Ginger & Snapper, with Rachael Leone, an animator he met on Twitter. Voices include Lacey Chabert and several voice actors known for their work in the Resident Evil video game franchise. They include Steve Blum, Liam O'Brien, Laura Bailey and Roger Craig Smith. In addition to his commercial and video game voice-over work, he also does many voice-overs for the American Bridge 21st Century PAC and the non-profit progressive research and information center Media Matters for America.http://www.dcdouglas.org/year-review-voiceover-dc-douglas/ Politics In April 2010, Douglas came under fire from the Tea Party movement for a phone call he made to Freedomworks in which he left an inflammatory voice mail. A day later GEICO dropped him from the new "shocking news" series of internet commercials that were in post-production. This led to some debate in the voice-over community about whether announcers were public figures. Douglas responded by producing a mock Tea Party PSA for YouTube that was subsequently broadcast on Joy Behar's HLN show with Douglas as a guest. The experience spurred Douglas to continue creating short political videos, the majority of which are satirical. Most viewed were his Burn a Koran Day video (posted by The Huffington Post ) and his Why #OccupyWallStreet? video (aired on MSNBC's The Last Word with Lawrence O'DonnellWarren talks financial panic cycle - The Last Word and posted on the MoveOn.org and Daily Kos websites). In November 2011, D.C. Douglas tweeted out a quote from a Tower Heist Q & A at the ArcLight Hollywood where Brett Ratner made a disparaging remark about homosexuals. The Hollywood Reporter subsequently reported Douglas' tweet as the beginning of a controversy which led to Ratner stepping down from the 2012 Oscars. In 2017, D.C. launched [https://www.dcdouglas.com/film-tv-actor/tweaked-nipple-productions/ MSM Breaking News!], an internet cartoon series satirizing the Donald Trump presidency and the Robert Mueller investigation into the Russian interference in the 2016 United States elections. A typical episode was written by D.C. Douglas and produced within ten hours by D.C. and his animator, Rachael Leone. Guest voice over actors have included Steven Blum, Maurice LaMarche, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Todd Haberkorn, Mark Meer, and many others. A D.C. Douglas Series|last=Douglas|first=D.C.|date=|website=BREAKING NEWS: Fake Trump Cartoons!|language=en-US|archive-url=|archive-date=|dead-url=|access-date=2017-12-11}} Filmography Live-action Television *''2 Broke Girls'' – Conrad Dean (Ep. "And the Drug Money") *''24'' – Blake Simon (1 episode) *''Al TV'' – Reginald Buttplug, Fashion Designer *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' – Mr. Remington (Ep. "The Girl Who Cried Wolf") *''Boston Common'' – DC *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' – Blake's Dad (Ep. "Epic Cut") *''Castle'' – Bill Moss (Ep. "Dial M for Mayor") *''Charmed'' – Craig (Ep. "Bride and Groom") *''Civil Wars'' – Ernie (Ep. "His Honor's Offer") *''Coach'' – Dulcimer Freak (Ep. "Leonard Kraleman: All-American") *''Criminal Minds'' – Mr. Krouse (Ep. "Risky Business") *''Days of Our Lives'' – Bellman, Brad, Mr. Bob Salke *''Diagnosis: Murder'' – Randy Thompson (Ep. "Murder in the Air") *''ER'' – Ken Ambrose (Ep. "Dead Again") *''Franklin & Bash'' – Wooten (Ep. "Strange Brew") *''General Hospital'' – Sidney (1 episode) *''Hot in Cleveland'' – Peter Filsinger (Ep. "Rubber Ball") *''JAG'' – Dr. Alan Ganzel (Ep. "Pas de Deux") *''Las Vegas'' – Barnett (Ep. "One Nation, Under Surveillance") *''Melrose Place'' – Dweeby Executive (Ep. "And Justice For All") *''Mister Sterling'' – Danny (Ep. "Statewide Swing") *''NCIS'' – Tom Speakman (Ep. "Crescent City: Part 1") *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' – Rob Nelson (Ep. "Neighborhood Watch") *''NYPD Blue'' – Dr. Ted Hollingsworth (Ep. "What's Your Poison") *''Passions'' – Dr. Kirkwood *''Raising Hope'' – Man in Suit (Ep. "It's a Hopeful Life") *''Renegade'' – Father Nelson (Ep. "Eye of the Storm") *''Silk Stalkings'' – Ferret (Ep. "Forever") *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' – Zepth (Ep. "The Breach") *''Strong Medicine'' – Agent Norton (Ep. "New Blood") *''Sullivan & Son'' – HR Guy (Ep. "Hank Speech") *''That '80s Show'' – Preppy Scum (Ep. "Tuesday Comes Over") *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' – Court Clerk, Chip, Dr. Whittman, Minister *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' – Snooty Interviewer (Ep. "Books and Birdhouses") *''The Young and the Restless'' – Chad Atherton, Cohort, Kurtz *''What About Brian?'' – Gary Barnes *''Without a Trace'' – Charlie Reed (Ep. "A Bend in the Road") Voice acting Anime *''Durarara!!x2'' – Additional Voices *''Erased'' – Kitamurahttps://www.dcdouglas.com/blog/videogames/anime-voice-gundam-one-piece-naruto/ *''Hajime no Ippo'' – Kazuki Sanada (also Champion Road) *''Hunter x Hunter'' – Shoot McMahon *''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' – Shori Shibuya *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' – Jasley Donomikols *''Naruto: Shippuden'' – Gari *''One Piece'' – X Drake (Funimation dub) Animation *''Family Guy'' – Superman (Ep. "Grumpy Old Man") *''Regular Show'' – Colonel Rawls, Additional voices *''The American Dream'' – Various *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' – Chase, Mr. Harrison, Additional Voices Film *''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice'' – Professor Steven Archimedes *''Death Race 2050'' – ABE (voice) Video games *''.hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth'' – Gabi, Taihaku *''.hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce'' – Gabi, Taihaku *''.hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption'' – Gabi, Taihaku *''Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation'' – AWACS Ghost Eye (uncredited) *''Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War'' – Dominic "Vulture" Zubov (uncredited) *''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma'' – Azrael *''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle'' – Azrael *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' – The Master *''Dark Matter'' – AI *''Eternal Sonata'' – Jazz *''Fire Emblem Fates'' – Gunter *''Fire Emblem Heroes'' – Wrys, Barst, Gunter *''Lego Jurassic World'' – Additional Voices *''Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' – 2Med2 *''Lost Dimension'' – George Jackman *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' – Albert Wesker *''Mass Effect 2'' – Legion *''Mass Effect 3'' – Legion, Legion Assassin, Geth VI *''Might & Magic Heroes VI'' – Archangel Michael *''Monster Hunter World'' – Analytics Director *''MotorStorm: Apocalypse'' – Dusklite Site Manager *''NBA 2K14'' – Uber Agent *''Nier'' – Grimoire Noir *''Nier: Automata'' – Pod 042 *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' – Dance Instructor, Cynical Voice *''Persona 5'' – Suguru Kamoshida *''Radiant Historia'' – Gafka *''Resident Evil 0'' – Albert Wesker (additional voice work for the HD version) *''Resident Evil 5'' – Albert Wesker *''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' – Albert Wesker *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' – Albert Wesker *''Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D'' – Albert Wesker *''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' – Albert Wesker (uncredited) *''Resident Evil: Umbrella Corps'' – Albert Wesker, Player *''Rise of Dragonian Era Online'' – Narrator *''Robo Recall'' – Odin, Service Bots, Thug Bots *''Rune Factory 4'' – Dylas, Bado *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse'' – Odin *''Space Run Galaxy'' – Simon *''Spellforce 2: Shadow Wars'' – Avatar, Malacay *''SpellForce: The Breath of Winter'' – Uzakhan, Shamziro, Bario, Blind Monk, Desperate Soul *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' – Various *''Starhawk'' – Rifters, Outcasts, Radio Control Operators *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' – Raven, Eddy Gordo *''Tales of Graces'' – President Dylan Paradine (uncredited) *''Tales of Legendia'' – Stingle *''Tales of Vesperia'' – Alexei (uncredited) *''Tekken 3D: Prime Edition'' – Raven *''Tekken 6'' – Raven *''Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion'' – Raven *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' – Raven *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Unlimited'' – Raven *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' – Raven *''The Crew'' – Coburn *''The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel'' – Rufus Albarea *''The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II'' – Rufus Albarea, Valimar *''Tyranny'' – Sage Lantry *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' – Albert Wesker *''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' – H.B. *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' – Suou Uzuki, Voyager *''Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma'' – Zero/Delta *''ZMR Zombie Monster Robots'' – Mech Web series *''The Jimquisition'' – Albert Wesker References Further reading * External links * *Verified Profile on IGDB.com *Tea Party PSA * * *Message from D.C. Douglas to Wikipedia editors Category:1966 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Berkeley, California Category:Film directors from California Category:American atheists Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors